


Puppets

by The Black Raven (CL_Avery)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_Avery/pseuds/The%20Black%20Raven
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange wants that mission from the Dark Lord. Nothing and no-one will stand in her way. Least of all, that stuck up clown that her sister had married.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Rodolphus

**Author's Note:**

> This is fan fiction. I do not claim to own the Harry Potter universe or any characters found within it.

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in her bed, her husband snoring next to her.

"Shut up." She whispered. Nothing, the snoring went on. Bella poked him with her elbow. That did not work either. She needed time to think and all the snoring was making her rather agitated. Rodolphus snored again. That is enough, Bella thought. She extended her arm and rolled him down from the bed.

There was a loud thud.

"What the fuck?" She could hear Rodolphus' annoyed voice.

"That was earlier, sweetheart. Go snore somewhere else." Bella said icily.

"I don't want to." He replied, climbing back into their bed. His frown exchanged for a lewd smile.

"What _do_ you want?" Asked Bella, but there was no need.

"This." He whispered, as he lifted her leg up in the air and kissed the inside of her thigh. He kissed higher and higher until his face was buried between Bella's legs.

"Oh, have it your way." Bella sighed. That was precisely what Rodolphus wanted to hear. He lifted his head, grinned at her and pulled on her legs with such force that she landed on her back. Lazily, Bella turned over. She preferred fucking that way. She did not have to pretend quite so hard that she was paying attention...

Rodolphus entered her. He did not mess about. Straight from the off, he went deep and he went fast. Like an animal. She liked that about him. But today was not going to be the day when she joined in. She could not get that meeting with the Dark Lord out of her head. She wanted that mission so badly. But she knew she was not alone in that. They all wanted it.

Rodolphus. No, he would not dare go against her wishes. He would do anything she asked. She was sure of that. Avery. Poor sod got outwitted by that blood-traitor daughter of his. Pathetic. She would just need to remind him of that. Rabastan. Not since she gave him that hand job. He had been terrified of his brother finding out ever since. He should have been think with his head, instead of his penis. Moron.

Then, there was Lucius. Precious, perfect, unflappable Lucius. Bella frowned. He was her only real competition for the Dark Lord's affection. If you could call it that. She needed him out of the picture for this one. There must be a way to break him. He was not going to get in her way. Not this time.

Rodolphus was nearly there. She could feel it. His breath was getting faster, his moans were getting louder. Bella smirked. She liked playing this game. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... She counted in her head. Rodolphus growled and collapsed on top of her. Men are so predictable, so weak.

There is a thought...


	2. Narcissa

It was time to make that thought a reality.

Her new nephew must have been couple months old now, and Bella was due a visit there anyway. She put on her most outrageous robes and set off for Malfoy Manor.

Rather unusually, it was Narcissa who opened the front door. She was in her dressing gown, her hair was a mess and her make up all smudged. It was like looking into a mirror after night of particularly hard drinking and even harder fucking.

“Shush.” Narcissa whispered manically before Bella had a chance to speak. “I just managed to get Draco to sleep.”

The sisters sat down in the drawing room for some tea. Bella was not sure how long the pointless chatter about the baby went on, but her tea was cold now so must have been long enough to show that she cared. Needless to say, she did not give a shit.

 **“** How are you and Lucius?” Bella asked, in the most caring tone she could muster.

“It’s hard.” Narcissa whispered. “We have no time for each other anymore.”

“Not even in the bedroom?” Bella smirked.

“Try giving birth.” Narcissa growled. “Then, you’d stop asking such stupid questions.”

“Nothing? Really?” Bella chuckled.

“Bella, please!” Narcissa cried out. This was no joke to her. She seemed genuinely hurt.

Bella hang around the Manor until dinner. Narcissa even made her hold the baby, while she changed. The little brat had the audacity to puke all over Bella’s shoulder. He was going to pay for that one day.

Lucius came home, Draco was in bed and they could finally start with dinner. But the peace did not last long. Halfway through the main course, the baby started crying again.

“Do you have to go up?” Lucius asked in Narcissa’s direction.

“The nanny has the night off.” Narcissa sighed and got up from the table. She looked on the verge of tears again.

Bella watched her sister close the door to the dining room. She grabbed a bottle of wine and walked around the table to where Lucius was sitting. She slowly filled his glass and put the bottle back on the table.

“It’s hard on you too, isn’t it?” She whispered and began to rub her hands on Lucius’ shoulders. “I can tell how stiff you are.” She added and sunk her fingers into his neck. Lucius winced.

“Suddenly, your wife is not there for you anymore…” She continued, moving her hands onto Lucius’ chest.

“She cannot look after you needs. It’s all about the baby now.” Bella added. She pressed her chest against the back of Lucius’ head and leaned to pick up the bottle of wine from the table again. Slowly, she back away from him and sat down. Lucius still did not say anything. He just continued to stare at her.

Bella drank some wine from the bottle, never breaking eye contact with Lucius. She licked the wine off her lips and smiled at him.

Lucius tried his best to be unreadable, but tiny droplets of sweat started to appear on his forehead. That was good enough for today. She did not want to push it too far.

Draco was still screaming his head off. If anything, his cries were getting louder and louder. It was as if he was coming closer to them. Narcissa had emerged in the doorway, little Draco in her arms. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

“Lucius, could you come up for a bit? I need you help…” She said. Bella had never heard her sister sound quite so desperate. Lucius looked at his wife and then Bella.

“Excuse me.” He tried to say, but his throat would not let him. He cleared it and stood up from the table.

Bella glanced at Lucius’ groin. Even through his robes, you could see that dear Lucius was not quite as unflappable as everyone thought.

“I’ll show myself out.” Bella smirked and watched the happy family disappear out of the dining room. The plan was afoot.


	3. Lucius

Bella let Lucius stew for a few days, before she invited herself back to Malfoy Manor for another dinner. This time, they managed to get through the whole meal without interruption. Either little Draco slept through it, or the nanny was back. Just after nine o’clock, Narcissa excused herself and went to bed.

“One for the road?” Bella asked and run her finger around the curves of her empty wine glass.

“The good stuff is in my study. I’ll fetch it.” Lucius replied and vanished. Bella waited a few seconds and then followed him. She found him, rummaging through the drinks cabinet.

Bella shut the door behind her and leaned against it, watching him. Lucius grabbed a bottle of some old firewhiskey and two glasses, and slumped onto the sofa. Lust was flaming in his eyes, she could tell.

Slowly, she walked across the room and sat down next to him. Lucius passed her a large glass… Bella threw it back and licked her lips. She loved firewhisky. Slowly, she let go of the glass. There was a thud as it landed on the rug. The tension between them was at breaking point.

Her hand now free, Bella placed it on Lucius’ knee and run her fingers further and further up his leg. Lucius did not move an inch. He was staring into her eyes. She still had no idea whether he was going to succumb to her or not.

Bella wrapped her hand around his genitals and squeezed them. Lucius closed his eyes and threw his head back. There we go, Bella thought. Not a statue after all.

“Bella. Please. Stop.” He moaned.

“I don’t think you mean it.” She whispered in his ear and undid his belt. She was right, he made no attempt to actually resist her. He even began to lower his trousers. Bella dropped to her knees and helped him out. He was already completely erect.

She licked the tip of his penis. She could feel it tremble. She run her tongue around it. It trembled some more. Lucius tried to grab her head and guide it, but she stopped him. She was the one in charge here. To remind him of that, Bella took out her wand and conjured some ropes to keep Lucius’ hands in check.

Then, she continued to tease him more. Lucius was completely defenceless. He was tossing about and making all sorts of undignified sounds. It was time to put him out of his misery. For now.

Bella tightened her lips around his penis and lowered her head. Lucius groaned. His relief was palpable. She continued to suck him until she could feel he was nearly done. Then she stopped. Lucius laughed.

She did it again. And again. Lucius was not laughing anymore. He was becoming increasingly desperate.

“Just fucking let me finish!” He barked and struggled with his binds. He wanted to come so badly but she was not about to let him. This was way too much fun.

Bella became sucking him again. With every movement, Lucius moaned. Soon, he began to pant. His body was getting rigid. His back arched. This was going to be it… Bella smirked and moved away again.

Lucius could not take it anymore. He growled like an injured animal and tore the binds off. It took some strength. You could nearly see the raw flesh on his wrists.

Bella had never seen Lucius move quite so fast. He was always so composed, so gracious. Not anymore. He grabbed her by the waist, threw her onto the sofa opposite and jumped on top of her.

Lucius pinned Bella down with one of his arms. She could not move. She could barely breathe… He rummaged through her skirts. Only just managing to get her underwear out of the way, he penetrated her and began to fuck her. There really was no other word for it.

Lucius’ moans were getting louder and louder. Bella was really struggling to keep her wits about her. She was not sure how, but he was still getting deeper and deeper inside of her.

“Arrgh!” She screamed, not really sure whether from pain or pleasure. But Lucius did not care. He kept going. He was nearly there.

Bella even forgot to count. Lucius pushed her head deep into the sofa. This was it. He was coming. She could feel it with every fibre of her body.

Suddenly, he froze. Like some had petrified him.

“What’s going on here?” Bella could just about hear Narcissa’s voice. The thuds of Lucius’ body against hers were still ringing in her ears. The door slammed.

“Cissy, wait!” Lucius groaned after her. He could barely speak. He was out, but still on all fours, kneeling over Bella. She could feel that he was still dripping his cum all over the place.

“Fucking bitch.” Lucius growled at her, pulled his trousers back up and run after his wife. Bella cackled. That will do.

She imagined that what she was supposed to feel was guilt. But what she could not imagine was why... Her sister should not have married such a pathetic excuse for a man.


End file.
